


So I'll prove it.

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Donkey Dean, Donkey Dean Winchester, Eventual Romance, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, High School Student Meg Masters, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, One Shot, Pot Belly pig Balthazar, Pot belly pig Castiel, Pot belly pig Meg, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, high school student balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel has a crush. A big one. He's funny, handsome, smart...What isn't there to like? Castiel had every desire to make him his one and only boyfriend. The catch? Well, he may...be a different species. Though not illegal, it was definitely frowned upon. Life would not be easy if they did...However, when it comes down to it...will he ever be able to be strong enough to get the man of his childhood dreams? Or will he settle for someone less?*requested*





	So I'll prove it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sophomore year:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you staring him again?” His sister’s voice The blue-eyed pig boy sighed as he pulled back from the wall he was peering over to face his sister holding his school books. He blushed, his plump cheeks turning red, scratching the back of his cheeks. 

 

“He  _ just _ happened to be in my eyesight,” Castiel mumbled his lie. Meg sighed eyeing her twin brother before she peered over his shoulder at the  _ jackass _ Dean Winchester. Who was literally that. A donkey. Popular, rich and smart. Dean was a nice guy but...Castiel and him could never happen.

 

“You know they don’t approve of mixed dating,” Meg stated patting his spine. “You are just asking for heartache.” 

 

“...” Castiel looked down holding his books closer. 

 

“Especially with his parents. They run a megachurch against interspecies anything.” Meg softly started to lead him away. “You are asking for trouble even just talking to him. Besides, we all know he will most likely get with Lisa. She’s the only other donkey in school.” 

 

“...Can’t I dream?” Castiel frowned.

 

“No. Besides, you need a man who can handle all your pudgy rolls.” Meg lightly pinched his waist as he slapped her hand away. “What? It’s a compliment.”

 

“I’m body shy,” Castiel stated pulling down his shirt that seemed to rise. 

 

“What? The men in our family get the better rolls.” Meg stated, she was bigger herself but chubby compared to castiel’s pudgy. “You come from the direct line of Potbelly pigs. You are going to be tall, oversized, plump and a  _ machine _ . Just like dad.” 

 

Castiel blushed imagining himself like his father looked. Overly large muscles, in shape, tall and a force to be reckoned with. Castiel’s father was a football player in high school and now he was a cop. One that could crush a watermelon in his hands with strength alone. That’s the body he wished for. 

 

“Look. just be patient, the right guy will come along.” Meg stated before moving away to head to class. “Or I don’t know a girl.”

 

“Still gay!” Castiel called back in the doorway of his next class when a voice made him jump.

 

“That’s nice to know,” Dean spoke as Castiel jumped, his skin turning bright red, he turned his little curly tail coiling in embarrassment. Dean tilted his head blinking at him. “...but will you be declaring your sexuality in the hall for long or can I enter the classroom?” 

 

Castiel said nothing as he slowly slinked out of the doorway, he looked to the ground keeping his gaze from Dean. Dean said nothing, walking past him as Castiel took in the scent he left as he passed. He always smelled of stables which may not sound as romantic out loud. But he smelled of nature, the smell of hay, the smell of a sunny day on the farm watching wild horses bolt around the fields free. Castiel admired that nature scent. 

 

Something his family hated, was such a stereotype smell. Dean went more natural when he picked out cologne. Castiel went more manufactured in his scent. Smelling like Oxe body spray. Which his father approved of; The more expensive and seemly wealthy options to keep his status as a high middle class. 

 

It was bad.

 

He even loved his smell.

 

“Take a seat!” The teacher spoke tiredly as Castiel scrambled to his seat in the back of the class watching as Dean unloaded his bag with ease. Setting up his stuff for the next class with a clean work desk.

 

Castiel couldn’t stop his heart racing...

 

God, He loved him.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey! Wait!” Dean’s voice yelled as Castiel dug through his bag looking through his bag for the next class notebook not bothering to turn because Dean wouldn’t be calling him. “Wait! Castiel!” 

 

Castiel paused in place tensing as he turned seeing Dean stop seeing him panting and holding out his horse notebook. Castiel blinked looking surprised. 

 

“You, um, dropped this.” Dean panted as Castiel glanced down at the notebook taking it slowly from his hands. 

 

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered shyly, stroking the cover of the notebook. 

 

“...I noticed you like horses.” Dean commented lightly on Castiel’s horse notebooks and backpack. Castiel shuffled his back up his shoulder more. 

 

“Um, yeah. It’s my favorite animal.” Castiel blushed awkwardly obviously embarrassed. “I know everyone assumes horses aren’t manly-”

 

“No, I get it,” Dean stated awkwardly as well simply because Castiel was awkward about the exchange. Dean held himself with grace. “Do you have any?”

 

“No, my father would like me to say it’s because my family is against the natural life. However, it would mostly be due to my father never has much money ...” Castiel joked Dean, didn’t laugh. Castiel cleared his breath uncomfortably. “I-I mean. No.”

 

“Well, I have horses,” Dean commented as Castiel nodded his head. He knew this. Dean lived in his dream house. A large country home in the outwards of the city, with a stable. Dean was even rich enough to own not only a natural dog. But three. Only the rich could afford natural animals.

 

Castiel continued to nod. Expecting more to come from Dean’s mouth but instead it grew silent. Dean eventually spoke again.

 

“...Did you want to come over and see them?” Dean asked more obviously. 

 

“You...want me to come over?” Castiel asked his heart pounding.

 

“Yeah,” Dean stated with a nod with a shrug. “I have to tend to them anyway as part of my chores. I wouldn’t mind some help.” Castiel lit up happily.

 

“W-When?” Castiel asked.

 

“Today, after school,” Dean stated fixing his weight to support his backpack. “Or another time-”

 

“I-I would love too.” Castiel breathed blushing deep red. 

 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up after school. Just wait for me by the fountain. See you then.” Dean gave a nod before turning and walking away in a different direction. Castiel felt his heart sore as he closed his eyes pinching himself. This was a dream come true. His sister might be pissed he was doing the opposite of trying to get over him...but his dad would be proud to know he made a mega-rich friend upping their status as a higher middle class. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After explaining to his father he would not be home for dinner, Castiel found himself climbing into the front passenger seat of Dean’s sixty-seven chevy impala. Castiel placed his backpack on the floor of the car before placing on his seatbelt. Dean chewed on gum, opened mouth and chomped. Castiel eyed him taking in how disinterested Dean looked all the time, and how his ears sat happily on his head brushing the top of the roof with brown hairs that covered the donkey ears. 

 

Castiel played with his own little tail curling it delicately with his fingers, looking down at it shyly when Dean looked at him. 

 

“Ever seen a horse?” Dean asked.

 

“Only on tv or drives,” Castiel stated. 

 

“You never pet one?” Dean looked surprised. 

 

“Once when I was a kid, but I don’t remember.” Castiel confessed. 

 

“Then you will be in for a treat.” Dean chomped on his gun as he made a hard turn down towards a dirt road. The car shot up small rocks and dirt into the air as it sped down the path. Castiel watched the big houses he rarely passed since he lived in the city. Dean made a sharp turn causing the car to screech and the car came to a rough but cool stop. 

 

Castiel panted in fear holding his chest, as Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him tapping the steering wheel and got out of the car. 

 

“Coming?” Dean called as Castiel climbed out of the car. “Leave your backpack, we don’t need it.” Castiel obeyed and followed him towards the stables. Dean walked over to the six horses in the stable. All beautiful show horses. Castiel’s heart soared as he walked towards them, petting each one as he moved to each one. Dean shook his head smiling as he watched Castiel fangirl over the horses. Castiel once satisfied enough spoiling the horses noticed Dean was paying attention to one in particular. 

 

“Does this one have a name?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded to the sign on the wall near the stall. Castiel took in the child writing decorating the sign of a wooden plaque. “Mushu?”

 

“This is my brother’s horse,” Dean explained with a chuckle. “I care for her while he’s gone.” 

 

“Gone? He’s somewhere else when schools in session?” Castiel tilted his head, Dean gave him a sideways glance but continued to brush the horse's hair.

 

“He lives with his real mother,” Dean explained. 

 

“Real mother?” Castiel looked confused as Dean thinned his lips in thought. 

 

“...Can you keep a secret, Castiel?” Dean asked pausing his brushing to turn to him fully. He was completely taken back, he had barely spoken words to Dean and now he was at secret keeping level with him?

 

“Y-Yes.” Castiel choked. “Of course.”

 

“...My brother lives in the main home with our father and his mother.” Dean explained. “Because I have a different mother, his wife would like me to remain in the second home because she can’t stand the sight of me.” 

 

“That’s horrible.” Castiel breathed.

 

“I don’t blame her though, seeing I was conceived from his mistress,” Dean explained turning to the horse brushing it. Castiel was taking this all in. He was honestly surprised. 

 

“...So you live here alone?” Castiel whispered. “What about your mother?”

 

“She passed a while ago,” Dean stated.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Castiel breathed. 

 

“It’s fine...I have servants and my father and half brother visit sometimes.” Dean shrugged moving to help Castiel start to brush the horse, holding him from behind. Castiel blushed as he listened. “Sam’s mother wanted to disown me, send me away a long time ago but what I am...was a risk. They pay me off this way.”

 

“For...what?” Castiel asked as Dean paused their brushing before he eyed him. Castiel didn’t dare turn around as Dean leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

 

“I’m a zebroid,” Dean whispered so softly. Castiel tensed at his words, he turned as Castiel looked at him in surprise. Dean...wasn’t a donkey? He wasn’t a pure breed? He was a mixed breed between a zebra and a donkey? Castiel looked at him in surprise as Dean just stared at him with no emotions. Was...Dean lying? Dean said nothing as he took in signs of the zebra in Dean he rarely noticed. Dean...was a child from a socially frowned pairing. 

 

Castiel said nothing trying to read him however he was unable to. 

 

“...Why...are you telling me this?” Castiel whispered as Dean’s face hardened. 

 

“...because now you know why you can’t fall in love with me,” Dean stated as Castiel was taken back, taking a step back hitting his back on the stall door. Did Dean know his crush? Castiel felt tears form in his eyes as Dean didn’t react. Dean eyed his tears before he turned away taking a step way. 

 

“I’ll drive you home,” Dean spoke unable to look at him when Castiel’s voice made him turn.

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s whispered, Dean turned cupping his face, pushing up on his tippy toes and kissed him. Dean’s eyes opened wide as Castiel softly pulled back after a moment. Eyeing Dean’s surprised face, who took a second to take Castiel in before Castiel slapped him hard in the face. Dean touched the side of his face, feeling the redness forming on his cheeks. Castiel looked at him in tears. “Is that how you thought you would make me stop caring about you? By frightening me away?”

 

“...” Dean face hardened at that. Bingo. 

 

“You say this knowing a person will run when they realize how hard being with a hybrid might be.” Castiel poked his chest hard as Dean looked down at him. “Frightening them away because it’s easier to be alone. Because you’re _ scared  _ to trust another human being?” Dean remained quiet as Castiel cupped his face eyeing it. 

 

“I don’t care how  _ hard _ it is,” Castiel whispered as tears slid down his face. “...I want to try  _ with _ you.”

 

“...Why?” Dean whispered. “It will be even harder to try for me. Me as a hybrid and us as a hybrid couple. I just want to know why?”

 

“...because I loved you for years…” Castiel stated. “Since the day you offered to walk me home…in fifth grade. When the bullies were beating me and making fun of my weight. I used to cry all the time...and you were the only person who showed me kindness...and you walked me home every day till they stopped...I never expected it to be easy but it never stopped me from loving you and I’ll prove it every day if I have to. ” 

 

Dean blinked in surprise before Castiel kissed him again before he softly pulled back looking at him with a blush. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Castiel confessed caressing his face softly before Castiel looked away to focus on the horse. Dean said nothing watching Castiel attempt to brush him. “So how do you care for a horse?” Dean took a moment to speak before heading towards him again. 

 

“First I normally brush his coat out,” Dean stated as Castiel listened happy to learn as Dean explained softly. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next day at school**

  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into school on a mission. After his dad had picked him up from Dean’s house, he made himself a promise. He was going to prove he loved Dean no matter what. His eyes fell onto Dean who was digging through his locker silently, going through the books he needed that day. Castiel eyed the hall of a few stragglers in the hall, who walked away arriving too early to start school yet. Castiel watched the girls walk away before he walked over to Dean. 

 

“Hey, Dean?” Castiel asked holding his binder. Dean turned looking at him as Castiel covered their faces with his binder in case anyone walked by and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean blinked at him surprised. “Thank you for yesterday and this is for you.”

 

Dean just held blush on his face unable to speak, taking the lunch Castiel held out for him as Castiel beamed to himself and simply walked away.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A month later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel made it his morning routine to kiss Dean’s cheek every morning, and soon even Dean started to expect it. Dean would wait almost on cue by his locker and wait for Castiel to come. Pretending it wasn’t for the kiss but after a while, he wasn’t even pretending to look through his locker and was instead just leaning against it. 

 

Castiel beamed walking over to Dean who leaned against the locker. 

 

“Good Morning!” Castiel leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek without care of who was looking. A couple kids eyed them pausing their conversation but did nothing more than continue it. 

 

“Aren’t you going to get tired of kissing me every morning?” Dean asked amused as his hands moved to fix Castiel’s clothes. Castiel found it cute when he did that. His own sign of Dean’s affections.

 

“Nope.” Castiel beamed his little tail wagged as Dean reached up ruffling his hair making it spike up a certain way before taking his hands off him and leaning back against the locker. Castiel beamed leaning against the locker next to him. “How was your day?”

 

“Why do you always ask me that?” Dean scoffed. “My day just started.” 

 

“Something exciting could have happened,” Castiel argued playfully. 

 

“You are right, something amazing happened.” Dean joked. 

 

“Really?” Castiel asked his eyes always lit up talking to Dean. 

 

“Yeah, I burnt my toast today,” Dean stated half laughing through his statement. Castiel giggled himself leaning into Dean who softly leaned back. Castiel couldn’t help but this how natural they were with each other. Castiel laughing against Dean’s chest and Dean softly laughing leaning into him. Castiel lightly gripped Dean’s shirt after he pulled away and Dean didn’t comment used to the affectionate handlings. Dean’s hands remained on the pig’s belt loops.

 

It was quiet for only a moment after their laughter had died down, Dean and Castiel softly stared at each other.

 

“And yours?” Dean asked with care, Castiel eyed him looking down with blush. 

 

“I fought an army of squirrels.” Castiel joked as Dean snorted before pulling Castiel a bit closer by his belt loops till Castiel’s hips and round belly were pressed against his own. What was this? Every day it seemed this happen, almost as if they were a couple. How they held each other, touched...Castiel didn’t know what to call this grey area but neither of them were saying what it was. 

 

“Fought them ninja style?” Dean chuckled.

 

“You know it.” Castiel beamed pretending to karate chop Dean. Dean chuckled at the light hit eyeing him with something Castiel would like to think was a flirtatious look. When a voice made them turn seeing Meg looking unimpressed.  

 

“Cas,” Meg spoke then spat bitterly. “Dean.”

 

“Meg. Always a pleasure.” Dean spoke moving back from Castiel to cross his arms and face her fully.

 

“Can I speak to my brother?” Meg asked. “... _ alone. _ ”

 

“Later Cas,” Dean commented walking away. Castiel watched him go before  _ remembering _ his sister's angry stare.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“You can’t seriously still be on this.” Meg frowned. “He’s not a pig.”

 

“ _ So _ ?” Castiel stated.

 

“What do you mean ‘ _ so _ ’ ?” Meg scoffed.

 

“It’s not _ illegal _ ,” Castiel argued.

 

“No, but it’s frowned upon. Besides. His family wouldn’t approve.” Meg countered. 

 

“One: We aren’t even dating.” Castiel stated smuggly, he had thought this out well. “We are just friends and two: We would be a gay couple. No breeding. I think they wouldn’t mind as much.” 

 

“Not dating my  _ ass _ .” Meg scoffed. “You were practically screwing in the hallway!”

 

“Ha,  _ please _ ,  we don’t even kiss on the lips.” Castiel scoffed at her. 

 

“Besides the point, you were scared to mention to dad you’re gay but somehow your cool explaining you’re gay and dating outside the species.” Meg rolled her eyes. 

 

“For the last time, we  _ aren’t _ dating meg.” Castiel turned away moving to leave when Meg grabbed his arm.

 

“Does he even love you?” Meg frowned. “Or are you pursuing this for nothing?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Castiel snapped annoyed.

 

“Maybe he’s using you for the benefits of a relationship  _ without _ the commitment.” Meg snapped. “You said yourself, you aren’t dating despite the fact you have had plenty of opportunity to. Maybe he really just wants you to spoil him like you have been.”

 

“I don’t  _ spoil _ him.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“You have been making him lunch for a month straight,” Meg stated. “And you have been helping him with his math homework.” 

 

“It’s not my fault he isn’t good at it,” Castiel mumbled trying to leave.

 

“Just...please. I know you love him, but use your brain. No matter what happens...this isn’t going to be a fairytale ending and your wasting your time trying. Especially since Balthazar has been noticing you.”

 

“Balthazar?” Castiel turned. 

 

“Yeah, he asked me if you were single,” Meg confessed. “I told him you were.”

 

“Meg-” Castiel sighed.

 

“Just...think about it.” Meg pulled back as she simply turned walking away leaving Castiel alone to think. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**After school**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean waited next to the fountain by their normal spot for Castiel, lightly drumming his fingers on his messenger bag. When he noticed Castiel walking out with someone, Dean moved towards him but paused when he noticed with who. A pot belly pig named Balthazar, who was famous on the football team to have the highest tackles or something. Dean’s look confused as Castiel turned to notice him before walking over to him. 

 

“Hey…?” Dean paused noticing that he was waiting for Cas. “...Ready to go?”

 

“Um...actually, Balthazar offered to take me home today,” Castiel spoke shyly hoping Dean would object. “He lives in my neighborhood, so…”

 

“...Oh okay.” Dean spoke with a light shrug. “So...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Castiel’s heart sank at that. Dean let him go, and it was with a smile. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel’s heart broke as he turned to walk with Balthazar. Hoping with all his heart Dean would change his mind but he never did. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next morning:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel paused around the corner watching Dean wait for him, Dean softly drumming his fingers on his backpack like normal. Castiel softly sighed sadly before turning and walking the opposite way towards his own lockers. 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One week later**

  
  
  
  
  


It was official. Dean didn’t love Castiel. 

 

Castiel sniffed sobbing in his sister and his shared car. It had been one week since Castiel interacted with Dean and Dean hadn’t tried to see him. The most Dean did was text him about some movie he was watching, and dumb shit he did. Like ‘oh I finally cracked this puzzle we have been working on.’ ‘Lol, I totally stepped in literal shit day, hope your day is better.’ 

 

Besides the random, once a day texts, he didn’t try to find him in school and even class they shared together, Castiel purposely arrived late to class and left early to make sure Dean didn’t run into him on accident. He wanted to see if Dean loved him enough to miss him.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Castiel,” Meg spoke softly wiping his tears. “This...was what was meant to be. You know realistically it couldn’t work out. It’s better it ends like this.”

 

“...” Castiel felt anger rise inside him at those words. No. Castiel deserved a real fucking break up. Castiel shoved himself out of the car and started to storm inside. 

 

“Cas!” Meg called quickly moving to follow after him as Castiel stormed over to Dean’s locker as Dean was looking through his binder for notes he needed for the next class. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled angrily in tears, Dean turned looking concerned at Castiel. Tears in his swollen eyes, and under eyes dark from no sleep. 

 

“Castiel? What’s wrong?” Dean spoke touching his shoulders as Castiel glared at him. 

 

“I love you.” Castiel snapped as Dean blinked confused giving him a duh face.

 

“...I know.” Dean stated trying to figure out the issue.

 

“You didn’t try to see me for a WEEK!” Castiel snapped, Dean still looked confused.

 

“...I assumed you were busy.” Dean stated blinking confusedly. 

 

“You didn’t try to call me when I didn’t answer your texts!” Castiel snapped. Dean still blinked in an almost confused amusement.

 

“...I assumed you were busy.” Dean repeated still trying to figure out what was wrong.

 

“You didn’t stop me from leaving with Balthazar!” Castiel cried. 

 

“...why would I?” Dean blinked confusedly. 

 

“What do you  _ mean _ ‘Why would I’?” Castiel sobbed. “Why would you let me go off with another man?!”

 

“Because I trust you.” Dean chuckled confused. 

 

“...Wh...What?” Castiel blinked confused as well.

 

“Yeah, Why would I be upset that my boyfriend is hanging out with another man when I know you’ll come home to me, you know? I have no reason to be jealous because you’re mine.” Dean stated still confused with a laugh softly wiping his tears. “...Now, are you going to tell me why you’re upset?”

 

“I’m  _ UPSET _ because-” Castiel snapped but paused blinking in surprise. “...Wait...did...you just call me your boyfriend?” Dean blinked laughing even more confused before he started to laugh.

 

“...did you not know?” Dean laughed harder, as Castiel started to break into more tears whimpering also pouting covering his face in his hand in happiness and relief. “...How did you not know I was your boyfriend?”

 

Castiel just shook his head no and whimpered as Dean softly and affectionately wrapped arms around him. Castiel buried his face into his chest and happily cried. Dean softly rocking him side to side in his arms, and rubbing his back. 

 

“You think I would just hold anyone the way I hold you?” Dean asked as he softly cupped Castiel’s face who looked up at him in tears. “I love you, big dummy.” Castiel’s heart pounded as Dean leaned in and kissed him with care before Castiel pulled back to break down in tears of happiness again and bury his face in Dean’s shirt. Dean held his small plump pig tightly refusing to let him go. Castiel cried, now the happiest pig in the world. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Senior year:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked down the hall his tail swaying as he walked, digging through his notebooks in a frantic mess off large books and notebooks in his hands. He was muttering to himself as he was lost in thought when he stepped on a puddle of slime and slipped. Dean yelped as everything few in the air and Dean fell back. Dean choked out when he was caught before hitting the ground.

 

“Falling for me?” A familiar voice made Dean breathe in relief. Taking in the overly large muscles, in shape, tall and a force to be reckoned with boyfriend of his. Somehow growing over the course of high school, making the young adult zebroid look smaller, leaner and more elegant compared to the bull like pot belly pig. 

 

“You wish.” Dean laughed as Castiel kissed his nose before he helping him up. 

 

“Babe, why are you stressing?” Castiel moved to hold his waist, pressing his ass as Dean attempted to bend down to pick his books. Dean laughed amused that Castiel was making it hard to pick up his stuff. “It’s the last day, everyone is fucking off...like we should be doing. Look at the school, it’s trashed. Slime, paint, and literal candy everywhere.” 

 

“I have to return one last book report and I can’t find it,” Dean stated seriously. 

 

“Why worry? You have an A in that class.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his neck. “...besides I already turned it in. You left it on your desk last night.” Dean turned and beamed. 

 

“I love you.” Dean kissed him happily as Castiel softly backed him up to the wall before Dean pulled back. Dean eyed him with love, rubbing his shoulders softly.  

 

“Do you?” Castiel spoke as Dean beamed. 

 

“Of course.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Then close your eyes,” Castiel stated.

 

“No. You’ll stick your finger in my nose again.” Dean laughed harder. 

 

“No no. No I won’t.” Castiel laughed. “Trust me.” 

 

“Fine. Fine.” Dean closed his eyes as Castiel eyed it for a moment more before he dug his hand into his pocket. Pulling out a small blue box, he opened it as silently as he could. Then moved to hold Dean’s hand softly before sliding the cold ring on his finger. “That feels so weird!” Dean laughed. “It better not be-” Dean opened his eyes and gasped taken back. Seeing the gold band on his finger. 

 

Dean stared at it unable to speak as he glanced between the ring and Castiel as he backed up against the wall. Castiel watched him with love before he took Dean’s hands into his. 

 

“So...what do you say?” Castiel asked as Dean felt tears in his own eyes moving to kiss him happily. Castiel holding him close, Castiel’s arms holding his lover protectively as he pulled himself upright picking Dean off the ground with ease. Dean broke the kiss to break into affectionate laughter as Castiel spun him. “I better get a verbal yes, Mr. Novak.” 

 

“Yes! Yes!” Dean squealed with laughter. Castiel moved him up, throwing him over his shoulder and walked him down the hall. “Wait! My books!”

 

“I can’t hear you over the sound of me wanting you in the back of your car.” Castiel teased as Dean laughed letting himself happily be taken away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
